mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullies
Bullies is the 23rd episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 92nd episode overall. Randy finds out that Earl wants to make up for bullying young Wally back at Catholic school, but grown Wally turns out to be a giant. Meanwhile, Randy wants to overcome a bully of his own: Joy. Episode guide Randy has been dealing with Joy acting like a bully, stealing his claw-machine toys. As a result, Randy begs Earl to deal with her. Earl refuses, but is reminded of Wally Panzer, a boy he had picked on when he had been stuck in middle school. Earl started his time at Catholic school by singling out Wally, and making his life as miserable as possible, in order to keep from being the "lowest man on the totem pole". Assuming Wally is still delicate, Earl sets off to visit him, but is shocked to discover that Wally became large and menacing. Earl quickly lies, calling himself "Cliff" and he finds himself working out with Wally at the local gym. While Earl and Wally work out together, Randy ends up talking with other locals at the gym. He describes Joy to them, causing them to become confused for a moment. Then he is told that given a girl is his bully, that confidence is more key than muscle size. They tell Randy that he 'needs' 100% pure shark adrenaline in order to deal with his bully. Randy is on board, despite being told that it must be injected up his scrotum. It isn't until they are about to inject the adrenaline he understands what is about to happen. As Earl is taking a break, he sees Wally staring at a trophy case. He discovers that Wally had a desire to be Mr. Camden. However, Wally saw the things required of a Mr. Camden competitor- shaving your body hair, oiling your body, tanning and wearing small underwear. Wally angrily refuses, until Earl insists he will compete as well. Randy goes to the Crab Shack under the influence of Shark Adrenaline, and successfully keeps his floppy puppy stuffed animal away from Joy. Going to the gym, he demands more shark adrenaline, and is shown to be increasingly aggressive. Back at the motel, Earl and Wally are shaving their legs in preparation for the Mister Camden competition. Under the influence of his heightened aggression, Randy walks in, and starts tearing into Earl and Wally. He calls the two pansies, and outs Earl and his "Cliff" persona. Once Wally realizes who Earl is, he flies into a rage, and starts to beat Earl senseless. After Wally throws Earl through a wall, he causes Randy to become angry, and the two begin to fight. Earl realizes that he is responsible for creating the two monsters that Randy and Wally have become. One he created by telling him to stand up for himself, the other by pushing him down. The fight goes across town, even ending up in the Crab Shack. Randy soon proves to be an even match for Wally and throws him into the claw machine. He discovers it to be empty, with a note from Joy telling him she took them. Enraged, Randy heads to Joy's house. Both Earl and Wally end up following Randy's rampage, leading up to Joy's house. Randy breaks into the house, demanding all the stuffed animals. Once he had all his toys, he seemed appeased, until he realized he was missing one, a penguin. He goes outside, and finds that Earl Jr. has the prized penguin, and refuses to give it back as Joy had given it to him the day before. Randy grabs the toy away, but once Earl Jr. began to cry, he came to his senses, and tried to set things to right. Earl sees Randy heading for Earl Jr and assumed that he was still under the effects of the Shark Adrenaline, and hit him with his car to stop him from getting to the child. As Randy lay on the ground, Earl apologized for his wrong-doing. Randy was not conscious to hear the apology, but Wally hears his words, and he explains how Earl's actions made him feel ashamed, and changed him. However, Wally never let go of that inner sweetness. Wally went on to compete in the Mister Camden competition, to show both his tough side, and the sweet boy who loved butterflies. That night, after a lot of struggling on Randy's part due to the injuries on the account of being hit by a car, Earl apologizes to Randy again. Randy asks a few questions, trying to figure out a way to keep away Joy. Before the brothers fall asleep, Earl suggests Randy try hummus. Notes * Normally Randy has facial hairs, but during the fight scene with Wally, it is shown that he is shaved. It is apparent that a stunt double was used. * The drug given to Randy may have given him a strength boost, as in the fight he proved to be more then a match for the already huge Wally. Flashbacks * List * Introduced in this episode - **-#32 Bullied Wally Panzer Featured music *"Wooly Bully" by Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs *"Whammer Jammer" by J. Geils Band *"Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors Allusions Memorable quotes "Oh my God! '''That's '''my scrotum!?" Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack Guest starring * Glenn Herman as Kyle * Matthew Willig as Wally Panzer Category:Episodes 423